Zoey and Gary: The untold story of love
by hollista
Summary: So cutee :3 Please review... I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ! RedvineShipping rox!. 8D xx On with the story *theme music* ----------------- *scroll down, lol*


_**ZOEY AND GARY – THE UNTOLD STORY OF LOVE**_

_On her way to lake Acuity, Zoey James wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into something, or someone, rather. _

'Ouch, watch it, will ya?' complained. 'Oh, uh, sorry...' Zoey blushed. She had never seen anyone so cute. 'Uh, it's okay, Red.' he had apoligized to the red-head. Never had he seen anyone so beautiful. 'Zoey.' she smiled, extending her hand to shake his. 'Gary Oak.' he beamed back at her. The reaction he'd wanted had sprung like a trap. 'Gary Oak? As in, Professor Oak? Ash and Dawn told me a lot about you!' Zoey dropped his hand reluctantly. 'Yeah... Wait! How do you k know Ashy-Boy?' he asked. That made Zoey giggle. 'Ashy-Boy? Oh, well, he travels with Dawn, one of my rivals,' she answered contently. 'Huh. Okay. Well, nice meeting you,' he said disappointingly. 'Oh, okay. I'm off to the lake. Bye!' Zoey called. 'Oh, me too.' Gary told her. He smiled cheekily at her. 'Let's go, Red!' he grabbed her hand and bolted to the lake. 'Gary!' she yelled.

She scratched her head at his cuteness. He was lying in the snow, his hair covered in it. 'GARY OAK! GET UP THIS INSTANT!' boomed a voice. 'Grandpa! Hello Professor.' Gary was still smiling at Zoey, who was still giggling. 'GARY OAK! GET AWAY FROM THE GIRL AND MARCH YOURSELF HERE THIS SECOND!!' Oak was angry, obviously. The teenagers stopped laughing and Gary was beginning to run to his grandpa. Zoey, on the other hand paced to the lake bed and sat, looking at Gary and the Professor every so often.

After about five minutes, Gary plonked himself next to Zoey. 'You in trouble, Gary?' Zoey was concerned deeply. He twisted up his nose and shook his head. 'Nah... Just he wants to know if I'm _into _you...' There was silence. 'Are you?' she asked. 'Huh?' Gary snapped back to reality. 'Are you _into _me?' Zoey smirked. 'N-no.' he stammered. He slapped himself mentally. _I'm not into you, I love you. Big difference... Now, how to I tell her that..._ 'WHAT?! You, you love me?' Zoey's jaw dropped. 'Um, what?' Gary asked nervously. 'You just said: "I'm not into you, I love you. Big difference..." So, do you love me? I mean, you don't know anything about me...' Zoey trailed off, worry and concern filling her face again. Gary sighed and decided there was one thing he could do. 'I love you, so don't hate me for what I'm about to do,' he smiled weakly. She was about to say that she could never hate him, no matter what, when he kissed her. She was a little shocked but eased into it quickly. Gary broke away reluctantly. 'So you love me too, huh?' Gary challenged. 'Prove to me that I love you!' Zoey smirked. 'Ugh! Red! You know you do!' Gary whined. 'Well, if you want me to love you, make me!' Zoey laughed. 'I don't have to, you already do love me, Red.' Gary smiled triumphantly. 'So, was I a good kisser?' Gary challenged the already red Zoey. 'I – yeah, I suppose so,' she shook her head, playfully.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT –**_

Gary and Zoey were still sitting by the lake, leaning on their elbows and staring up at the night sky. 'It's beautiful...' Zoey said. 'Not as beautiful as you, Red. Or as perfect...' Gary was about to say something about how her eyes compared to the stars, when she leaned all the way back, so she got a full of the sky, and of Gary. He leaned next over her, his lips centimeters from hers. 'I love you, Red. I always will.' he whispered to her, even closer now. 'I love you to, Oak.' she smiled. 'It's Gary.' he laughed. 'Yeah, well my name's Zoey, not Red.' she frowned. They sighed in unison and their breaths mingled. That was enough for Gary to kiss her, passionatly. She broke away, her head tilted her head and smiled at him. 'I love you...' they said simaltaniously. Gary laughed with Zoey. What a perfect night.

Sorry it's short. Wrote it in one night 'coz I really wanna get started on my BarryxLeona story. Like, the only one, I think. XP

Review please! Fave me, too.

X - - hollista


End file.
